


2. Všechno je jinak

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Truchlící John se dozvídá šokující novinky. A nejde to tak splavně, jak by si obš strany představovaly...





	2. Všechno je jinak

Den, který všechno změní, nezačne nijak výjimečně. Je to jeden z těch lepších, kdy John vyrazí ven, dokonce na delší procházku. Všechno probíhá poklidně a nudně, jak už to teď v Johnově šedém životě bývá, dokud se u chodníku neobjeví auto. To proklaté černé auto. A vzápětí začne přibržďovat. John na něj nevěřícně zírá a začíná v něm bublat emoce, kterou už dlouho necítil – strašlivý, oslepující vztek.

Copak ten sráč má vážně tolik drzosti, že mu ani teď nedá pokoj? To mu nestačí, že dohnal vlastního bratra k sebevraždě? Že to on dal tomu šílenýmu psychopatovi všechnu munici, všechny informace, všechno potřebné, aby Sherlocka zabil? A to si vážně myslí, že se mu ještě teď bude srát do života? Že si to od něj ještě nechá líbit?

To už z auta vystupuje elegantně oblečená gorila a uhlazeně se ptá, zda by byl doktor Watson tak laskav a nastoupil si. Doktor Watson tak laskav je a beze slova se posadí na luxusní sedadlo. Čelist má pevně sevřenou, a s obličejem natolik bez výrazu, kolik to jenom jde, se nechá odvézt k samotnému Velkému Sráčovi.

„Doktore Watsone,“ usměje se Mycroft úlisně, jakmile ledabylým gestem ruky pošle gorilu pryč, „rád vás zase vidím. Těší mě, že už vypadáte lépe, a pokud-“

„Ty sráči!“ přeruší jeho medový projev John zařváním, které rozdrnčí tabulky. „Ty zkurvenej hajzle! Všechno je to tvoje vina! Kvůli tobě ho zabili a ty ještě máš tu drzost-“

„Doktore! Chápu, vaše rozčilení, ale pokud mě necháte-“ snaží se Mycroft vybojovat slovo zpátky, lehce zaskočen vztekem v Johnově hlasu.

„To teda nenechám!“ řičí John na čtyři poschodí. „Z tý tvý prolhaný tlamy už nechci slyšet jediný slovo! Je po všem, rozumíš? Po všem! Ty jsi Sherlocka zabil! Doufám, že se ti dobře spí, srabe zkurvenej! Máš ho na svědomí! Popravil jsi ho, hezky z teplíčka a bezpečí svého slonovinového paláce! Vlastního bratra! Je mi z tebe na blití! To ty jsi měl chcípnout, ne on!“

„Johne-“ udělá Mycroft krok dopředu a natáhne k Johnovi ruku, která se nepatrně chvěje.

„Tohle je naposled, rozumíš! Naposledy!“ zasyčí John a ruku prudce odstrčí. „Už ten tvůj odpornej slizkej ksicht nechci nikdy vidět! Už žádný stalkování, žádný černý auta, žádný záhadný telefonáty. Táhni už konečně do horoucí prdele, ty šmejde arogantní, a laskavě tam zůstaň! A jestli se mi budeš ještě srát do života, tak přísahám bohu, mám bouchačku, dobrou trefu a je mi srdečně u prdele, jestli strávím zbytek života v base!“

Mycroft stojí jako přimražený, z tváří mu vymizel i ten nepatrný stín barvy, který v ní normálně mívá, a neschopen vydat hlásku sleduje, jak se John třese zuřivostí.

„A tím jsme spolu definitivně skončili!“ zařve ještě John a prudce se otočí na podpatku k odchodu.

„Johne, počkejte, tohle je důleži-“ konečně najde hlas Mycroft a vyrazí za ním.

„Máš pravdu, neskončili!“ John se znovu zprudka otočí, dvěma skoky překlene zbývající vzdálenost mezi nimi, napřáhne se… a vší silou Mycroftovi ubalí ránu přímo mezi oči.

Jeho pěst se s Mycroftovým krysím ksichtem setká s mimořádně uspokojivým mlaskavým křupnutím a starší Holmes se s heknutím zhroutí k zemi. „Teď jsme spolu definitivně skončili!“ zařve John - a poprvé za celé měsíce se usměje.

 

Dramatický odchod se mu ovšem nepovede tak dobře, jak si představoval. Hned za dveřmi ho zastaví dvě gorily, a když se odmítne svěřit do jejich laskavé péče, tak jej bez velkých cirátů bafnou do dusícího sevření a vláčí zpátky do místnosti.

Mycroft se zatím pomalu sbírá ze země, nohy má nejisté, výraz otřesený. Z nosu mu teče krev, kterou se nepříliš úspěšně snaží otřít bílým kapesníkem. „Co to do prdele vyvádíš? Co si to dovoluješ? Okamžitě mě pusť, nebo-“ syčí John vztekle a marně se snaží vykroutit ze železného sevření.

„Můj bratr není mrtvý!“ přeruší ho Mycroft ledově a rázně. „Sherlock žije, vy jste ve smrtelném nebezpečí a nemáme moc času, tak už laskavě držte chvíli hubu a konečně mě poslouchejte!“

Johnovi vyprchá z tváře veškerá barva a přestane se v gorilím sevření zmítat. Ústa mu zůstanou bezhlesně otevřená.

Cože? Co je to za nesmysly, to přece…

„Moriarty chtěl mého bratra mrtvého, a tak ho donutil spáchat sebevraždu pod pohrůžkou zabití všech jeho přátel. Včetně vás. Jediný způsob, jak zachránit všechny zúčastněné, bylo sebevraždu nafingovat tak, aby jí uvěřili i nájemní zabijáci, co vás hlídají. A tak to udělal a teď se snaží rozložit celou Moriartyho zločineckou organizaci, aby se mohl bezpečně vrátit domů.“

Johnovi se podlomí nohy a zůstane bezmocně viset v prackách, které ho drží. Jedna z goril přistrčí židli a druhá s ním na ni bez nějaké zvláštní ohleduplnosti praští.

„To není možný,“ blábolí tiše, jakoby sám pro sebe. „On žije? To nemůže být pravda… To prostě není možný…“ opakuje pořád dokola, až je i Mycroftovi jasné, že teď nemá smysl říkat nic dalšího. Po několika minutách tu informaci John konečně nějak vstřebá a nevěřícný šok vystřídá další výbuch vzteku.

„Tři měsíce!“ zavyje náhle. „Nechá mě věřit, že je mrtvý! Tři posraný měsíce! Nechá mě koukat, jak umírá, nechá mě truchlit, panebože, vždyť jsem mluvil na jeho pohřbu, nechá mě v tom pekle celý tři posraný měsíce! Jedno slovo! Jedno jediný slovo by stačilo, ale ani za to jsem mu nestál! Jedno jediný slovo!“ do očí mu vhrknou slzy.

Nad tak otevřeným zoufalstvím roztaje i Mycroftův rezervovaný obličej. „Křivdíte mu, Johne. Kdyby to šlo, tak by to určitě udělal, ale něco takového by vás stálo život. Pořád vás má na mušce jeden z nejnebezpečnějších zabijáků, jaké dnešní doba nabízí. Kdyby měl sebemenší pochybnost, že Sherlock skutečně zemřel, už tu nejste. Bylo životně důležité, abyste věřil tomu, že je mrtvý. Nejen pro vás, ale i pro paní Hudsonovou a detektiva Lestrada. Nikdo z nich by to nepřežil.“

John se po něm překvapeně podívá.

„Ano, každý Sherlockův přítel má svého vlastního zabijáka. Teď už konečně začínají trochu ztrácet ostražitost, tak jsme se mohli sejít, ale dřív to prostě nešlo. A i teď na to máme méně než dvě hodiny, než se Sebastian Moran vrátí do služby. Udělal chybu, vybudoval si předvídatelný návyk, kterého jsme teď mohli využít, ale ujišťuji vás, že jinak je to profesionál každým coulem. Nesmí tušit, že je něco jinak. Nesmíte působit jinak než dosud, je to jasné? Závisí na tom hned několik životů. Nikomu o tom neříkejte, vůbec o tom nemluvte, nepište, nic. Nepochybně máte napíchnutý telefon, byt, počítač a Moran vás sleduje kamkoliv se hnete. Jedna chyba a zemřete všichni, nejspíš včetně Sherlocka. Je to jasné?“

John na něj nevěřícně zírá a zase mu trvá pár minut, než obsah Mycroftových slov pochopí.

„A nikoho v té vaší slavný britský vládě nenapadlo ty zabijáky prostě oddělat?“ zeptá se nakonec jedovatě, ale oči má poraněné. „Celý se to dalo vyřešit během půl hodiny!“

„To samozřejmě dalo,“ opáčí Mycroft, „ovšem s tím výsledkem, že bychom celou organizaci upozornili na to, že o nich víme. Poslali by jiné lidi, a ti už by se nespokojili jen s hlídkováním, ale postarali by se o odvetu, to vás ujišťuji. A že by se k tomu začali poohlížet ještě po Sherlockovi, to snad nemusím ani zdůrazňovat.“

John se opět pohrouží do mlčení.

„Je mi líto, čím jste si musel projít,“ řekne nakonec Mycroft po krátké úvaze. „Ale jinak se to udělat nedalo. A navíc můj bratr… Můj bratr se pustil do opravdu nebezpečného podniku. A není vyloučené, že ho skutečně už nikdy neuvidíme. Možnost dát o sobě vědět má extrémně limitovanou a zahrává si se silami, u kterých mu ani jeho genialita nebude nic platná. Je tedy dost pravděpodobné i to, že jste ho neoplakal nadarmo.“

Johnovi při tom prohlášení tuhne krev v žilách, čerstvě vyklíčená naděje usychá a černá. A současně ho neopouští vztek. Jak mu to mohl Sherlock udělat? A jak to může Mycroft takhle v klidu říct? Jako robot, jako stroj? Copak ti zatracení Holmesové opravdu nemají duše?

Mycroft mezitím mluví a mluví, o Moriartyho síti a Rusku a Venezuele a sniperech a špionech a paní Hudsonové a bezpečnostních opatřeních a odposlechu a milionu dalších věcí a John se snaží poslouchat, ale myšlenky mu stále odbíhají k tomu bláznivému kudrnatému magorovi, který je naživu, zmetek a zasloužil by za to všechno taky pěstí, ale žije. Žije. Žije!

Litanii Mycroft přeruší až ve chvíli, kdy se mu zamotá hlava, podlomí nohy a vzápětí udělá dva kroky stranou a nonšalantně se vyzvrací do květináče s fíkusem. To Johna rozhodně vytrhne ze zamyšlení a v tu chvíli opravdu intenzivně lituje svých činů. Kdyby věděl, co ví teď… býval by si s sebou vzal foťák. Protože pohled na Mycrofta v dokonalém luxusním obleku, jak zneuctívá fíkus, by si chtěl podržet v živých barvách navždycky.

Mycroft si otře ústa, natáhne se po sklenici s vodou a střelí po Johnovi vražedným pohledem. Byla to pořádná rána a bude mu špatně asi ještě pěknou chvíli, o možném otřesu mozku a zlomeném nosu ani nemluvě. Nicméně John nemá ani nejmenší chuť se omlouvat. Sherlock možná není mrtvý, ale kdyby Mycroft blbě nežvanil, nemusel být mrtvý ani naoko. Dobře mu tak, zmetkovi úlisnýmu, však už si ji dlouho zasloužil.

Záhy poté je audience ukončena a John odjíždí zpátky domů, tentokrát bez protestů. Vystoupí několik ulic od Baker Street a jako ve snách se prodírá plnou londýnskou ulicí. A že by budil pozornost přehnaně veselým laděním, toho se nikdo opravdu obávat nemusí. V hlavě má neskutečný zmatek, pořád tomu nemůže věřit a myšlenky mu v hlavě zuřivě víří jedna přes druhou.

V bytě sebou praští do postele, tentokrát do svojí, a snaží se události posledních hodin zpracovat.

Sherlock je naživu. Kdovíkde a v kdovíjakým průseru a nemá s sebou nikoho, na koho se může spolehnout. Možná je na živu jen zatím… Ta myšlenka Johna bodne u srdce natolik bolestivě, že ji okamžitě zaplaší. Sherlock je hajzl. Bezcitný hajzl, který ho nechal tři měsíce trpět. Projít absolutním peklem. Na druhou stranu to nedělal pro sebe, ale pro něj. Pro Lestrada a paní Hudsonovou. Jinak by už byli všichni tři mrtví. A ať už Sherlock jakkoliv říká, že mu na nikom nezáleží a nikoho nepotřebuje, vysoká hra s šíleným psychopatem a skok ze střechy ve snaze ochránit svoje přátele jsou přesně v jeho stylu.

Ale proč mu to do prdele neřekl? To si vážně myslí, že by to John nedokázal hrát? To mu tak málo věří? Znovu se v něm vzedme vlna vzteku. Zachránil tomu magorovi život, do prdele, a kdyby jednou. A on ho klidně hodí přes palubu. Dokázal by truchlit jen naoko a co víc, mohl zmizet s ním. Kdyby se ho obtěžoval do plánu zasvětit, mohli teď být spolu někde v Srbsku nebo v kdovíjaký horoucí prdeli a rozbíjet Moriartyho síť spolu. Ale ne, za to mu nestál! Byl mu dobrý jen jako okázalá plačka, jako alibi, a zlomit mu srdce byla jen součást chladně vykalkulovaného plánu.

To vědomí bolí. Nechutně, sebelítostivě a krutě bolí. Po těch šílených dvou letech měl Sherlocka za svého nejlepšího přítele, byl pro něj ochoten zemřít, byl pro něj ochoten zabíjet. Zabíjel pro něj. Miloval všechny ty honičky a adrenalin burácející v žilách, ale stejně tak miloval jejich poklidné večery v Baker Street, tlachání u krbu, hádání o nákupu mléka, smích, Sherlockovy housle a jeho ledové nohy na svém klíně. Sherlock byl nejenom jeho nejlepší přítel, ale ještě mnohem víc, byl katalyzátorem, který mu rozsvítil život z původní nudné šedi, znamenal pro něj teplo domova, znamenal pro něj… Bolestně stiskne víčka. To už je teď jedno. Už je po všem. Nemá cenu se v tom rýpat.

Myslel si, že je to aspoň do určité míry oboustranné, že na něm Sherlockovi záleží a je pro něho důležitý. A jak se spletl. Je pro Sherlocka dobrý jako posluha, jako postradatelná, zaměnitelná figurka na šachovnici brilantní hry. Jako někdo, kdo ho zabaví za nudných večerů, nakrmí, koupí mléko, podá mobil, pronese mu řeč na pohřbu. Je to prosté, milý Watsone.

Hrdlo se mu stáhne lítostí. Jistě, jsou věci, které mu neřekl. A poslední tři měsíce toho každý den litoval, ach bože, jaký byl jenom idiot. Jak si mohl myslet, že by nějaký Holmes měl srdce? Jistě, zabít ho nenechal, ale tím jeho blahovůle k poskokům taky končí. Žiješ? Žiješ! Tak co ještě chceš?

John si ani neuvědomí, že se mu po tvářích koulí slzy. Je skvělé, že je Sherlock naživu. A snad naživu i zůstane, až celá tahle šílená akce skončí. Vrátí se zase domů do Londýna a všechny je tu najde živé a zdravé. John ho moc rád uvidí, potřese si s ním rukou a poslechne pár dobrých historek… A pak se vrátí domů. Protože mít se Sherlockem znovu cokoliv společného nechce.

Jeho nejlepší přítel, nejdůležitější osoba v jeho životě, zemřel. A na tom nic nezmění žádné kouzelnické triky a zázračná zmrtvýchvstání. Člověk, který pro něj znamenal nejvíc na světě, už neexistuje. A nikdy ani neexistoval. Bolí to, tolik to bolí… John se slzám nebrání, ví, že Sherlocka ještě opláče tisíckrát. Svého Sherlocka. Svého imaginárního přítele. Opláče ho, bude truchlit… a pak si osuší slzy a vrátí se zpátky do života. Do svého vlastního života. Do života, do kterého si už bude pouštět jenom ty, kteří za to doopravdy stojí.

**Author's Note:**

> Dojmy? Nápady? Připomínky? Sem s nimi! Komentář vždycky potěší! :o)


End file.
